


I Get Off

by robinasnyder



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren catches Hux spying on him while he changes, and decides to make use of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get Off

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [lovely photo](http://kanzaki-vs.tumblr.com/post/136684724441/) by Kanzaki-vs. Title and inspiration song is ["I Get Off" by Halestorm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naIT6XfsjAw).

Kylo Ren was a man of absolutes in so many ways. He was absolutely certain that he would follow his master until the day he died or was slain. He was absolutely certain that he should be able to live up to his grandfather’s legacy. He was absolutely certain that General Hux hated his living guts. 

He dealt with his absolutes in varying ways. He followed Supreme Leader Snoke without question. He spent much time meditating and speaking to his grandfather, striving for that level of greatness. And he spent the rest of his time needling the good General. 

Ren wasn’t as certain about how he felt about General Hux. He didn’t like the way the man played the Supreme Leader off Ren like it was some kind of cosmic game of “Daddy Loves Me The Most”. For the most part Ren did appreciate the way Hux ran his ship. It was efficient. It did piss him off the days that Hux reminded Ren of his own mother, but he was never going to admit that out loud to anyone ever.

Ren really, really did enjoy needling the General, though. It was like seeing a perfectly untouched snow bank and needing to walk right through it. Hux was controlled. There were few times when Hux’s control slipped. 

Occasionally Hux’s voice would waver with emotion his great passion for the First Order whenever he gave some speech about their latest accomplishment. Hux’s speeches were required listening for all Stormtroopers, and Ren had heard enough as he strode through the halls, leaving all who passed him feeling properly menaced. 

Sometimes, Hux would slip and show annoyance when he spoke about the New Republic. Ren knew Hux was a true believer off the old days. And Ren had to admire that unwavering belief in the cause. Ren could feel jealous of that trait if he wasn’t careful. Anger was productive. Jealousy could be petty and get in the way of the greater cause. 

So the Supreme Leader said, anyway. 

Ren was told to transfer jealousy into anger, and to direct it at their enemies. He was working on it, anyway. 

But his occasional jealousy did add to Ren’s enjoyment of causing Hux’s control to break. Because Hux did get annoyed, frustrated, even angry when Ren pushed hard enough. Sometimes the angry glare Hux gave him would be worth the chance of a reprimand from Snoke. 

That was an argument that Ren had yet to win. Anger was what Ren strove for. It connected him to the Dark Side. He was schooled in anger and pain. So Ren still had trouble believing that stoking Hux’s anger wouldn’t be bad for the cause. 

“You mistake yourself,” the Supreme Leader always said. “You bother him like a school boy yanking on a girl’s hair. The General’s anger is properly focused, and you distract him from the cause.” 

Ren was tired of hearing the Supreme Leader’s reasons. He hadn’t been punished for any of his antics yet, so Ren accepted that this may be part of the training. He’d had similar things before, Snoke testing Ren’s resolve to the ways of the Dark Side by giving him conflicting orders. He’d even been punished in his pursuit of the dark side before until the Supreme Leader was absolutely certain of Ren’s resolve. 

So Ren intended to treat his bothering Hux as a test of resolve, and he was going to keep bothering him until Ren either got approval or got a message clear enough that he’d know he was to really stop. 

Ren hadn’t been specifically reprimanded by Snoke recently. In fact, short of his continued practice, Ren didn’t have a mission. The other Knights were off on their own, and Ren was, to put it mildly, very bored. It was a test of his patience. He wasn’t blind to that. But it wasn’t a true test where he actually had to stay still under weight or suffer in tedium. 

He needed to be creative and take initiative. 

Ren pivoted on his foot and headed back to his room. He’d terrorized enough of the troops with his presence for that day. He needed time to think and to meditate on his current plan. So far it hadn’t evolved past “annoy Hux”. And sometimes that was a perfectly good plan, but not this time. Now he had time to plan and to put work into it. Ren wasn’t one to waste opportunity. 

He returned to his room and pulled off his helmet. He wasn’t going out again today. He started to strip out of his tunic, letting his mind drift. It was easy enough to let his senses out, to seek out specific members of the crew. His mother and uncle had told him that spying was shameful, but Snoke had always encouraged it. 

Sometimes he would skim over the thoughts and feelings of every crew member he passed on the way to his intended target. Today he didn’t waste the time. He went directly to Hux. Hux was so good at keeping his emotions locked down. He might feel them, but he was very good at ignoring them, or channeling it into something useful for whatever mission he was on. 

Again, Hux’s control of his own self was overwhelming sometimes. Which was probably why it was always so fun to push Hux past his tolerance for annoyance. It wasn’t like Hux could really punish him. And Ren couldn’t truly hurt Hux. It left them at a wonderful impasse, one that Ren used to his full advantage. 

Ren touched Hux’s mind, and felt only Hux’s own feelings of interest. Hux’s interests were generally very practical: plans, audits, troops, tactics. Today it was a sensual interest. Occasionally Ren would feel something of that nature. Normally Ren wasn’t interested in whatever got Hux going. 

Today was a little different. Ren wasn’t one for imagining beautiful women in any scenario. Seeing Hux dreaming about being fucked by a woman with long legs that one time had left Ren absolutely uninterested in poking around Hux’s mind for his spank bank. 

Today, though, Ren wanted any ammunition he could get. 

He slipped out of his tunic and let it drop to the floor. He peeled off his gloves and let them fall as well. Then he grabbed for his shirt, beginning to pull it over his head. In that time he’d slipped under Hux’s defense and into the General’s mind. 

Ren’s shirt was half was off his body when he froze. He was looking through the General’s eyes, seeing what Hux was seeing. It surprised him to see that the General was looking at him. 

The General had access to all cameras on the ship. Apparently there was one in Ren’s room that Ren had not been aware of. The General was playing Ren undressing as a holoimage standing in the middle of the General’s room, while Hux leaned against his desk. 

And the image had frozen where Ren froze. Ren could feel Hux’s heart rate shoot up. He hadn’t noticed for a moment that Ren had frozen with his shirt half over his head. Hux had been focused on the expanse of skin revealed with that much of Ren’s shirt off. There had been lust zipping through the General’s veins, but now he was getting suspicious. 

Ren pulled his shirt off the rest of the way. It was surreal to watch himself undress as he undressed. There was a very tiny delay between what he did, and what the holoimage did. Ren placed his hand on his chest and watched the holoimage do the same. He started to stroke his right nipple and watched as the image did the same. He also felt the jolt of lust that Hux felt. 

How often did Hux watch him like this? A quick search revealed far too often, apparently. It was easy to play off the scatter of Hux’s memories as his own mind searching for his own lustful misdeeds. The same was true for when Ren pulled up the multitude off fantasies Hux apparently had about him. 

He could see how often the General imagined holding him down over the long meeting table in the Officer’s lounge and fucking Ren raw after Ren had been mouthy in meetings. This was apparently a very common fantasy. Another common fantasy was Hux gagging Ren’s smart mouth with Hux’s cock. Another was Hux spanking Ren for the number of console’s he’d wrecked out of anger. 

There was a low moan. At first Ren thought it was Hux, but then he realized it was him. His nipple had gotten hard from the stroking. Hux’s greedy eyes took in the sight, and he shivered with pleasure when Ren moaned like that. There was also a microphone in Ren’s room as well. He’d have to pull that out later. 

Hux’s hand went down to his own pants. He gave his dick a squeeze, which Ren felt as if Hux had touched him. 

Ren felt himself starting to pant. Well, if the General wanted a show, Ren would give it to him. He unbuckled his belt and pulled it out. He tossed it aside. 

In Hux’s mind, Ren could see Hux imagine putting the belt around Ren’s throat and slowly begin to tighten it until Ren couldn’t even breathe. 

Ren dropped down onto his bed to quickly untie his boots and kick them off. He needed his pants off immediately. His dick was already starting to strain against them. 

He pulled off socks as well, and carefully didn’t watch how stupid he must look to be scrambling out of his clothes like that. He could feel Hux’s amusement. That was enough to tell him that he didn’t want to see it. 

When he stood back up and pulled his pants and underwear down in one quick motion, though, that made Hux’s breath stutter. He could feel Hux’s want thrumming low in his own belly. He connected back to Hux’s senses, and got a good look at himself. 

Ren stood there in perfect place for the camera to pick him up. Hux ground the heel of his palm against his dick, and gasp from the feeling. Ren wrapped his own hand around his own dick and they both groaned. 

Hux scrambled to get his own dick out of his pants while Ren slowly started to stroke himself. The friction was rough. Ren gripped a little harder. He wanted to feel it later. Hux did the same. Hux’s mind filled with the image of fucking Ren hard and slow in Ren’s bed. 

It was Ren’s turn to have his breath stutter. It was such a bizarrely intimate image. He wondered just how much preparation Hux would give him. That stray thought of his prompted Hux to imagine himself fingering Ren open. 

Ren didn’t have to worry about chaffing then. Precum started to bead at the head of his dick. He ran his thumb over the head, and slowly started working it down his shaft. He could feel Hux doing the same, purposefully mimicking Ren’s motions. 

It became a game of “Follow the Leader”. Hux was perfectly matching his strokes with Ren’s. Ren smirked and started to stroke his previously ignored nipple, knowing Hux couldn’t get to his through the uniform. 

“Fuck him,” Hux snarled a bit like he knew Ren was doing it on purpose. 

It made Ren smirk. It gave him an absolutely wicked idea. 

He opened his mouth and slowly started to pant. He pulled up that image of Hux fucking him in his bed again. He let out a low groan. 

“Oh, Hux, fuck,” he breathed out. He close his eyes, but he could still see himself through Hux’s eyes, which had gotten very wide. 

“Fuck me harder, Hux, fuck me harder,” he said a little louder. He began to speed up his strokes. So did Hux. 

“Ah, fuck, Ren,” Hux gasped out. 

Ren couldn’t stop the hiss that pulled from him. He gripped his nipple and gave it a little twist, to cover. He panted more. It was hard to think off things to say when he was feeling both his own pleasure as well as Hux’s. 

“Shit, fuck,” he gasped out, throwing his head back. He could see Hux running his eyes down Ren’s neck. Hux wanted to run his tongue over the expanse of skin. He wanted to suck dark bruises onto Ren’s neck, which would be perfectly covered by his mask and robes, but that Ren would feel for days afterwards. 

Ren wanted that too. 

He pumped faster, giving up on groaning out any clever words. It was too much for him between his own building orgasm and Hux’s orgasm. And Hux just kept running his eyes worshipfully over Ren’s body like it was the most beautiful body he’d ever seen. 

It was. 

That was the answer Hux’s mind provided him. Hux wanted him. Ren drove Hux insane, and Hux wanted to take all that emotion out from Ren’s hide and then kiss him until neither of them could breathe. 

It was the care that Hux felt that sent Ren right over the edge. He came over his hand and stomach. His cum started to drip down both. He didn’t care if it all ran off down to the floor, because he was now riding the ending of his orgasm and the beginning of Hux’s. 

Ren dropped back on the bed and panted. It was either that or drop to his knees, and his pride was not going to allow that. It made him feel better that Hux was scrambling to pull out his desk chair and to sit before his legs failed him. 

“Did you enjoy yourself, General?” Ren asked. 

“Son of a Bitch,” Hux hissed. Ren could feel Hux’s entire body flush with embarrassment. 

“Next time you want to fuck me,” Ren started between deep breaths. His lungs were burning, but it burned good. “You come and tell me to my face.” 

“Bastard,” Hux hissed. 

“I’m going to leave your little camera installed, but remember that I will be watching. The next time I catch you looking in on me there will be punishment,” Ren said. He smirked and dropped back to lay on his bed. 

He left Hux’s mind as Hux started to splutter. He could relive the memory of Hux’s embarrassment later. For now he was still putting on his show. He let go of his dick and brought his hand up to his mouth. He started to lick his hand clean. 

Ren imagined what Hux was feeling. He knew Hux was still watching even without seeing himself through Hux’s eyes. He bet that Hux was red all over, from his hair to his cheeks, to right down his body. He best Hux was still spluttering, trying to regain his dignity. He bet that Hux was already thinking about Ren’s offer. 

Ren wondered when Hux would take him up on it. Would it be soon? Would he wait out of embarrassment? Ren wondered exactly how long Hux would be able to hold himself off from curiosity about how Ren would punish him. 

Hux had a lot of wonderful ideas. Ren wondered how much Hux would blush when he realized that his punishment came blow for blow from Hux’s own mind, only with the positions reversed. 

Ren had meant to plan out how he would bother Hux. He’d meant to put a lot of time and effort into it. And he definitely would put time and effort into it. Just not the planning stages, since Hux so beautiful dropped the perfect scenario right into Ren’s cum slick lap. 

Not that Ren wasn’t going to plan, because he was. He was already enjoying thinking about just exactly what he wanted to do to the General. 

Because General Hux was absolutely controlled. Until he wasn’t.


End file.
